


Needing Hope

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hope, assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels like an outcast again, without realizing it his hope leaves him. Bunny finds him and does what his title implies: He gives Jack his hope back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to do this, post another story while I've got one in the works that needs to be completed.  
> Oh well. I typed this story once before on my niece's computer before I had an account here on ao3, and that was like a year and a half ago, so this version is drastically different than it was before.  
> Hope you like it.

Jack Frost was sitting on a window sill in the North Pole workshop, it was nearing Christmas time and North was busy. He had lists to check, he had toys to oversee and had to keep the elves out of the way, just to name a few things. Tooth and Sandy had 24/7, 365 days of the year jobs so they too were busy, which left Bunnymund, Jack shook his head, no reason to even try to go see Bunny, he would probably send him away as soon as he stepped foot in the warren. But North was busy, sure Jack could go and send snow over some of the cities that normally had snow this time of the year, he just didn't feel like it right now. Jack sighed as he stood up and let the wind lift him, he needed a quiet place to think.

Jack was flying low over Bunny's homeland and as he flew sad, heavy thoughts were entering his head

'Do the other guardians even need me?' 'Should I go back to being alone like I've always been?' 'Would the others even notice if I was gone, would they care?'

And with each thought he felt his hope slipping away, he slowed to a stop and landed on soft dirt. He felt himself getting anxious as those thoughts ran through his head, making him feel like no one cared.

He felt the earth beneath him shudder and shift and jumped as the wind lifted him. A hole appeared in the ground along with two, long, velvet gray ears, the ears twitched several times and a tall, long gray and white rabbit hopped out of the hole and sat up on it's haunches.

Jack watched as Bunny sniffed the air frantically, his ears still twitching in various directions, Jack lowered himself about 15 feet behind the Easter Bunny, he tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket, his staff resting against his left shoulder. Bunny's ears oscilated back towards him and Bunny whirled around to face him, shock lit his face as he realized it was Jack's hope he had felt crumble,

"Jack? What are ya doin' here?" Bunny asked quietly, only to get a shrug in return.

"Just needed a quiet place to think." Jack said his voice small, his head was down his attention down on the ground.

  
Everything was quiet for a few minutes Jack still had his head down when in his peripherals he saw a green line coming towards him, he looked up and saw a neon green light surrounding Bunny's body, his eyes glowed dimly and waves of green light was projecting from Bunny's chest towards Jack.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the warmth and hope surround him, he glanced towards Bunny and noticed Bunny was walking to him, in every step he took flowers and grass grew and spread outward away from Bunny making a green carpet behind him.

Once close enough to Jack, Bunny gently and slowly raised one of his paws and placed it over Jack's heart and Jack stood still and let him. Jack felt that same warmth enter his heart, he felt hopeful again.

"You should never let go of your hope, Jack. Cause without hope you cannot function properly, so don't let your hope die out." Bunny said his voice having an echo to it.

Jack looked at Bunny in awe as the glow faded from his body and Buny stepped back a bit to give Jack space.

  
"How did you do that?" Jack asked eagerly as Bunny settled back down onto his haunches,

Bunny smiled at him "That's one way that I can give someone hope. It's just something I know how to do, hope being my center an' all."

Jack smiled back, and crouched down beside Bunny.

"Could I do that?" Jack asked

"Maybe." Bunny answered, starting to stand.

"Well, ya can either come with me, or just sit here like a stick an' be bored." Bunny said teasingly trying to keep the mood light and carefree, he took a few steps away from Jack and tapped the ground twice with a foot and let Jack enter the tunnel first before jumping in beind him closing it.

As he ran down the tunnel with Jack flying behind him, he thought of the reasons why Jack had been out there in the first place, he had a fairly good idea what had made Jack lose his hope, everybody else was busy and Jack was feeling lonely and unwanted. Well Bunny would try his hardest to keep the kid from feeling unwanted and keep him company during this time of year. After all no one should be lonely during the Christmas season.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is rushed,will probably edit later. And I know it's closer to Halloween right now, oh well!  
> I will probably not update Descent into Madness this week, I need some time to let my muse kick back in on that story, so in place of the update on Descent into Madness, here's this.


End file.
